1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to objective holders and, particularly, to an objective holder for camera module having a compact configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital cameras, objective holders are in widespread use to support lenses and other components such as image sensors. Another use for objective holders is in some compact imaging apparatus as a cover for imaging components. FIG. 5 illustrates an objective holder 10, which covers the printed circuit board (PCB) substrate 20. On the PCB substrate 20, an image sensing IC 30 and several passive components 40 are arranged. The passive components 40 may be capacitances, inductances, or resistances. The passive components 40 surround the image sensing IC 30 and are separate from the image sensing IC 30 and the objective holder 10 for effectively dissipating heat and avoiding EMI. The objective holder 10 must have a large enough chamber 12 to accommodate the image sensing IC 30 and the passive components 40 therein. Therefore, the objective holder 10 is bulky, which makes miniaturization of cameras difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an objective holder which has a compact configuration.